Past sins
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra takes Grune's spirit and splits it and turns it into a young child named Garnel. Lion-o finds the young cub on a stormy night and takes him to cat's lair. Now is raising the cub as his own to be a Thundercat. But can Garnel make up for the sins of Grune?
1. Chapter 1

_Mum-Ra takes Grune's spirit and splits it and turns it into a young child named Garnel. Lion-o finds the young cub on a stormy night and takes him to cat's lair. Now is raising the cub as his own to be a Thundercat. But can Garnel make up for the sins of Grune?_

chapter 1

Mum-Ra was hard at work he managed to take what was from Grune's spirit. "Now let's see what I can do with this." Mum-Ra said. "I can turn this into a living cat if I do it just right. Then Grune can become a living cat again once I fuse them together." he said.

The process started and it began to take shape. Just then he heard someone calling it was those blasted Mutants. They startled Mum-Ra so bad he had not finished the spell correctly. "What do you want?" Mum-Ra asked.

"We need to talk about somethings, yes?" Slithe said.

"What do you want to discuss Slithe?" Mum-Ra said.

"We want to join on your most recent plan to destroy the Thundercats if you have one yes?" Slithe said.

"Yes I have one but thanks to your interruption I didn't finish it the right way but I will be able to still use it to my advantage." Mum-Ra said. "Here is what you must do," he said. "You must search in the forests and find a young saber tooth cat cub he is made from the essence of Grune. He will be fused with Grune to complete his rebirth." he said.

"Yes Mum-Ra I heard the legends of Grune the destroyer he will be able to help destroy the Thundercats." Slithe said.

Lion-o meanwhile was heading back to cat's lair on this stormy night. "This storm is getting worse it will soon start pouring down rain or hail," he said.

Then heard a noise rustling in the bushes and crying. He went up to the bush that was making the noise and saw a frightened Thunderian cub. The cub was a saber tooth cat. He look understandably frightened. He was so scared he was on the verge of tears. Lion-o carefully took him out of the bush he saw he looked a bit like Grune but with two saber teeth instead of one. "Who are you little one?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know I just remember being in that bush for almost an hour." the cub said.

"Do you know anything like who your family is or where you came from?' Lion-o asked.

"I don't know I just remember everything is dark and then waking up in that bush." the cub said.

Lighting flashed across the sky and Thunder shook the sky. The cub jumped and started to tremble. "It's okay," Lion-o said picking him up. "You are coming with me, at cat's lair you will be warm safe and dry." he said. Then he carried the cub to cat's lair just as it began pouring rain.

Mum-Ra saw through the cauldron that Lion-o is taking the cub that was born from Grune's essence to cat's lair. "Hmm how interesting." Mum-Ra said.

"What is?" Slithe asked.

"Look into the cauldron," Mum-Ra said. "Lion-o is taking the cub that was made from Grune's essence to cat's lair. There when the timing is right he will be reborn as Grune." he said.

"How can that be? Why is he a cub instead of an adult?" Monkian asked.

"Because Monkian when you mutants came in you cause me to mess up the spell caused a young five year old child to be born from it and not an adult. But this will still due." Mum-Ra said.

"But if the cub is with the Thundercats shouldn't we take it from them?" Jackalman asked.

"Yes but let's allow the cub to stay with them for a while, then you cause some chaos to take the cub away," Mum-Ra said.

Meanwhile Lion-o made it back to cat's lair with the cub. They saw the cub and saw he looked like Grune but with both of his saber-teeth.

The cub was terrified and crying. They saw even though the cub looked like Grune he had only memory of the past three hours.

"Well he needs a name, we can't call him kid all the time," Panthro said.

"How about Garnel? He looks a bit like the description of Garnel from the campfire legends of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I like that name," the cub said.

"Okay then, that is what we will call you," Tygra said.

The cub yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Time for bed," Snarf said.

Garnel was taken to an empty bedroom. Lion-o watched him go to bed. Then gave him something. "This my teddy bear Doofle he helped me sleep when I was your age, I'm going to let borrow him, since I'm grown up I just keep him for memories. But since you are feeling uneasy I think he might help you sleep, so take good care of him," Lion-o said.

"I will," Garnel said.

Soon Garnel was asleep and Lion-o quietly left the room.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next morning Garnel woke up and looked around the room and he saw Doofle and clutched it tight. He was understandably scared. He quietly came out of the room. He started down the hall and heard talking. He followed the voices to the dining room. "Well look who decided to join us," Panthro said.

Garnel jumped and ran over to Lion-o and hid behind him.

"Sorry kiddo I didn't mean to startle you," Panthro said.

Garnel looked at Panthro and managed to give shy smile.

"Come on sit down and join us," Cheetara said.

Garnel just stayed put trembling. "Come on out from behind Lion-o we won't hurt you," Tygra said.

"Yes and have some breakfast," Wilykit said.

"Yeah come on, you don't have to hide," Wilykat said.

"It's okay Garnel you can sit next to me if it makes you feel any better," Lion-o said.

Garnel nodded and sat down in a chair next to Lion-o. Snarf came in with the food. "Oh boy waffles," Wilykit said.

"What are waffles?" Garnel asked.

"You'll see," Wilykat said.

"Yes and they're tasty," Wilykit said.

"Here you go," Snarf said placing one on Garnel's plate.

Garnel looked Snarf he didn't look scary, he looked nice. "You are going to have nice breakfast I hope you like it," Snarf said.

Garnel tried the waffle and smiled and finished it up.

"Now that is a happy child." Panthro said.

"Would you like to play Garnel?' Wilykit asked.

"Sure," Garnel said.

"Well how about we play tag?' Wilykat suggested.

"Good idea," Wilykit said.

"I never played tag before how do you play?' Garnel asked.

"One person is it and then once he touches or tags someone then they are it, and the game goes on." Wilykit explained.

They went outside and started to play. Everyone was having funny. Then Garnel tripped and held his scraped knee and started to cry. "Hey what's wrong?" Wilykit asked.

"I got a boo boo on my knee." Garnel said while sobbing.

"It's just little scraped knee, quit being a cry baby," Wilykat said.

Garnel started to cry harder.

Wilykat looked ashamed of himself. "That wasn't very nice," Wilykit said.

"Hey what's going on out here?" Cheetara asked. She saw Garnel crying and holding his knee. "Garnel are you alright?" she asked kneeling down.

"I got a boo boo on my knee and red warm liquid is coming out." Garnel said still crying.

"That's pretty bad scrape," Cheetara said.

"He's also upset because Wilykat also called him a cry baby," Wilykit said.

"Nobody likes tattletale," Wilykat said.

"Wilykit only told because she feels like you were being mean, and it's not nice to call someone cry baby because they are crying because they're hurt. Wilykat is right about the tattletale thing, but you had good reason tell, right?" Cheetara said.

"Yes I thought Garnel was feeling bad because Wilykat called him a mean name and Wilykat was being mean," Wilykit said.

"Sorry Garnel," Wilykat said. "I wasn't trying to be mean, I just wasn't thinking," he said.

"It's okay," Garnel said.

"Good now that is cleared up, let's take Garnel inside and take care of the scrape." Cheetara said picking Garnel.

"What happened?" Lion-o asked when he saw Cheetara carrying in Garnel.

"Garnel has a scraped knee," Cheetara said.

"Oh," Lion-o said.

"I'll take look," Pumyra said. She cleaned up scrape, then used disinfectant Garnel drew in sharp breath when she did. Then Pumyra remove a few tiny pieces of rock and removed some dirt. The rinsed it off and dabbed it dry. Then she placed a bandage on it. "There you go, all done," she said.

"You were very brave about that," Lion-o said.

"I was scared," Garnel said.

"Garnel brave means doing what you have to do even though you are scared. You let Pumyra treat your knee so it can heal even though you were scared about it," Lion-o said.

"Oh," Garnel said.

At lunch time Garnel sat close to Lion-o. A couple of hours after lunch Tygra pulled Lion-o aside.

"Lion-o have you noticed that Garnel looks a lot like Grune," Tygra said.

"Yes I have noticed that but he seems nothing like him," Lion-o said.

"That maybe, but we don't know where he came from," Tygra said.

"True but he's cub and he doesn't act like a bad kid, he's just acting like a frightened child who just needs to be loved," Lion-o said.

"I can't argue with you there, but I would like to do a few tests, I just need a few hair samples to do so, all it's the least painful and stressful for Garnel. But I might have to take a couple of blood samples just in case for further testing okay?" Tygra said.

"Okay, just be careful when you do it, you know he's easily frightened." Lion-o said.

"I will," Tygra said.

"I'll bring him in," Lion-o said. He saw Garnel playing on the ground with Doofle. Lion-o smiled remembering when it was him playing with Doofle at that age. He came out of memory lane and cleared his throat.

That got Garnel's attention. "Is something wrong?" Garnel asked.

"No Garnel just come with me," Lion-o said.

"Okay, why?" Garnel asked.

"Tygra just wants to do some tests. He's going to take some hair and blood samples to study then you can go back to playing." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Garnel said.

They went into Tygra's lab. Tygra had everything all set up. "Okay now hold still it will be over before you know it." Tygra said.

Garnel was a bit nervous and saw Tygra was right it was over before he knew it.

Over the next couple of hours Tygra was running tests and studying Garnel's DNA. The other's knew why Garnel bore a strong resemblance to Grune the destroyer. Lion-o need sometime to sort out his thoughts while Tygra ran the tests.

Garnel came into his room and saw Lion-o on the bed. "Lion-o?" Garnel asked.

"Oh hello Garnel is something wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know how to talk about it." Garnel asked.

"You can tell me I won't get mad," Lion-o said.

"Okay I have these flashes of pictures sometimes while awake and this dream I had last night. I saw myself as this terrible cat I was doing these awful things. I notice when I look in the mirror I sometimes see myself as a cruel look cat with one saber tooth." Garnel said.

Lion-o looked at Garnel shocked at what he just said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o just looked at Garnel in surprise. He was wondering if Garnel had some link to Grune after all. "Well that is pretty shocking, well it's time for you to go to bed. I have to talk to the other Thundercats right now," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Garnel said.

Lion-o tucked Garnel in bed and went to talk to the other Thundercats about what Garnel had just told him.

"What is it Lion-o?" Cheetara asked.

"Garnel told me he's been having weird flashback and dreams where he is causes pain and destruction and seen his reflection a couple of times as Grune the destroyer." Lion-o said.

Cheetara was shocked to hear this. "Maybe just maybe he is reincarnated from Grune." she said.

"But he's nothing like him," Lion-o said.

"We know but something about him is different about him and similar to him mostly in looks but different in personality." Cheetara said.

"How can we tell if it is true?" Bengali asked.

"Tygra is running some tests he will let us know the results soon." Lion-o said.

The next morning Tygra came out grabbed some food and went back to the lab. "How did it go?" Lion-o asked.

"I still have a some more tests to run it's going to take awhile." Tygra said.

Soon Lion-o took Garnel out to meet the people of third earth. They were surprised to see Garnel. "He looks like Grune the destroyer almost," a Bolkin said.

"I do?" Garnel asked.

"Don't worry Garnel wouldn't hurt fly," Lion-o said. Then the Third earthlings saw Garnel's gentle nature. He was holding a baby bunny and petting it ever so gently.

Garnel laughed when bunny licked his nose. Then he saw the bunny's mother and placed it on the ground and let it go home. "Bye," Garnel said.

"He may look like Grune the destroyer but he is surprisingly gentle." a Wollo said.

"Yes he his but he doesn't remember where he came from, Tygra is running some tests to see why he resembles Grune so much." Lion-o said.

"Maybe he's a relative of Grune like a grandson," the wollo said.

"Maybe," Lion-o said watching as Garnel at a piece of Candy fruit a berbil gave him.

The next day Tygra came out with results. "It's very strange his genetic code resembles Grune's a great deal in away that is nearly 88% match and the remaining 22% is like Lion-o's some how he has mix of Grune's heritage and Lion-o's heritage, it also shows he is now more than a few days old. But resembles a four year old. It is very screwy indeed." Tygra said.

"This is getting more and more weird." Wilykat said.

"Yes this is very weird," Wilykit said.

"First Lion-o finds Garnel, then Garnel is having weird flashbacks and dreams, now after Tygra's testing we find out he's part Saber-tooth cat and part lion. This is quite a mystery." Panthro said.

"We need to find out more about Garnel," Bengali said.

"Yes but how?" Pumyra asked.

"I hope this can be help on the night Lion-o found Garnel I picked up some strange readings coming from Mum-Ra's pyramid and the forest. Then I picked up a strange life force." Lynx-o said.

"That might help," Lion-o said.

"What's going on?" Garnel asked looking sleepy.

"Garnel you should be asleep, it's past your bed time." Lion-o said.

"I was asleep and you were talking pretty loud." Garnel said.

"Sorry we woke you kid, we were just discussing somethings," Panthro said.

"Yes go back to bed, a young cub like you needs his rest," Snarf said.

"Okay, good night," Garnel said leaving the room.

"We will investigate further in the morning because it's getting late and we all need to go to bed." Lion-o said.

Cheetara went to bed and saw in a dream Mum-Ra had Garnel and the cub was crying. She saw Mum-Ra was using the cub for something but she didn't know what. Then she saw a force hit the cub and he transformed into Grune the destroyer. Ruining everything in his path. Then she saw Garnel's side trying to fight back and get away.

That is when she woke up and saw she was in her room. "Could my sixth sense be trying to tell me something?" she said to herself. She met with the other Thundercats. All of them had similar dreams.

"This is very strange indeed, we must do further research and investigation to see what we are dealing with and how Garnel got here." Tygra said.

"If we don't figure it out soon who knows what will happen." Bengali said.

"Yes we should figure this out soon," Cheetara said.

"I think we should not speak of this in front of Garnel. It might really upset him," Lion-o said.

"You're right last thing we need is to traumatize the kid,' Panthro said.

So it was to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Garnel was a good cub. He loved doing many things but he felt like the Thundercats were keeping something from him. One day it came to light he saw the mutants coming for him. Lion-o saw this and fought them off. Garnel jumped in Lion-o's arms.

"It's going to be okay Garnel," Lion-o said.

Garnel's eyes were welling up with tears and he was understandably scared.

Sometimes at night the Thundercats heard Garnel cry out at night. They figured it was because of the nightmares he had been having lately.

"I wonder how Garnel got here on third earth in the first place," Bengali said.

"I must use my sixth sense if I am going to find out," Cheetara said and began to use it. "I am beginning to see, I see Mum-Ra he has taken some of Grune's essence and the essence of a random Thundercat on third earth and using to create a living half of Grune the destroyer and soon when the next full moon comes he will force the two halves together and giving Grune a new life." she said. "I see nothing more," she said.

"Oh no, so Garnel is in a way Grune the destroyer but only one part Grune and another part Lion-o. So he is just a form of Grune that Mum-Ra created and will soon merge up with more essence to make a new living version of Grune." Tygra said.

"What are we going to do? We can't just let Mum-Ra do this to a child," Lion-o said.

"Yes but he can't know he is Grune the destroyer the Thundercat who turned evil." Pumyra said.

"It won't be good for the kid to know that," Panthro said.

"But we can't hide the truth forever," Snarf said.

"Snarf is right sooner or later Garnel will discover the truth," Lynx-o said.

"Um guys," Wilykit said.

"Not now," Bengali said. "But if Mum-Ra succeeds we are in big trouble," he said.

"Last thing we need is this to go from bad to worse," Lion-o said.

"We can't keep locked up in cat's lair or the tower of omens that would be like prison," Snarfer said.

"We must think of a way to keep this secret and protect Garnel," Tygra said.

"Yes if he ever finds out he's the evil Grune the destroyer it could traumatize him and he must never learn truth and who knows if the Grune is worse than the last one and could destroy third earth as we know it," Panthro said.

"GUYS!" the kittens shouted.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Turn around," Wilykat said.

The adult Thundercats turned and saw the shocked Garnel. He was crying. "I thought honesty was part of code of Thundera!" he shouted and threw Doofle on the ground and ran out.

"Garnel!" Lion-o said. "Everyone look for him in cat's lair." he said.

Everyone began searching for Garnel. Lion-o looked in Garnel's room hoping to find him and he found a note. He read it and was shocked. He showed it to the other Thundercats.

"Garnel ran away,' Lion-o said.

"Oh no," Cheetara said.

"He thinks we didn't tell him because we wanted to protect him and now he ran away to a secluded area of Third where he thinks he can avoid harming everyone before he is turned into Grune the destroyer." Lion-o said.

"We got to find him," Tygra said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garnel was in a remote part of Third earth cold sad and lonely. "I hope I don't become that monster but I know that is wishful thinking," Garnel said sobbing.

Mum-Ra saw him through the cauldron and decided to find him and bring him to the pyramid.

Garnel heard a noise and turned and saw Mum-Ra. He was frightened by him. "It's okay I won't hurt you. I will take you to my home," Mum-Ra said. Garnel took Mum-ra's hand and followed him.

Tygra saw Mum-Ra was leading Garnel away. Garnel looked reasonably upset. Tygra knew why he must of felt uncared about by the Thundercats and Mum-ra must be pretending to care about him. So he went to tell the other Thundercats.

He made it to cat's lair. "Tygra did you have any luck?" Panthro asked.

"Mum-ra is with him," Tygra said.

"What?!" The others said.

"He must be going with Mum-ra because after what happened last night he must not know who to trust and Mum-ra must be tricking him to trust him," Tygra said.

"Well that makes sense," Pumyra said.

"It does he must be feeling hurt after we kept those secrets from him." Lynx-o said.

"He must feel very alone in the world," Bengali said.

"I wish he was here so we could tell him we didn't keep the truth from him out of spite, but to protect him," Pumyra said.

"We have to bring him back to cat's lair," Lion-o said.

"We must hurry the moon is about to come up and it's a full moon and Mum-Ra is going to merge Garnel with Grune's spirit and give Grune a new life," Cheetara said.

"Then let's go," Tygra said.

"You stay here Thunderkittens and Snarf stay with them," Lion-o said.

They climbed into the Thundertank and headed for Mum-ra's pyramid.

Meanwhile Mum-ra was ready to start the merge. Garnel was sitting on table. The moon rose and Mum-ra started the process.

The Thundercats came in and saw Garnel turn into Grune but with two saber-teeth. They were shocked and Mum-ra blew them out of pyramid.

Lion-o and the others were in a state of shock.

"Why? Why?" Lion-o said over and over before passing out.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lion-o was once again awake and now in cat's lair. "What are we going to do?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes Garnel has been turned into Grune the destroyer," Wilykit said.

"Maybe there is a way to fix this but I don't know how," Tygra said.

"If he was dangerous the sword would have warned us," Bengali said.

"Jaga would've too," Lion-o said.

"It seems Garnel wasn't deemed a threat because he was nothing like Grune and nothing but a child who was scared and wanting to be loved. So he was nothing but a innocent child," Lynx-o said.

The others continued to discuss while Lion-o sneaked out to find more information. Snarf noticed and followed.

He found similar findings in ancient book that described children made with essences of people who have passed away. "This very interesting," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o once you are done with what you are doing you got to tell the others," Snarf said.

"Snarf," Lion-o said.

"I couldn't let you go out alone with all that's going on," Snarf said.

"Thanks Snarf," Lion-o said.

Suddenly the mutants came out Lion-o got ready to fight. Snarf was ready too. The mutants tackled him to the ground and he dropped the sword of omens. "Snarf take the sword and get out of here," Lion-o said.

"But," Snarf said.

"No but's just go!" Lion-o shouted.

Snarf grabbed the sword and claw shield and ran off.

"You're friends and the sword won't be safe for long." Slithe said.

Lion-o knew Slithe was right at least they were safe for now.

Lion-o was taken to Mum-ra's pyramid. Garnel was there and saw Lion-o being brought in and thrown into a cage.

Garnel was shocked to see Lion-o here.

"Garnel you're going to attack the wollo's and bolkins, you're to do everything I say or else," Mum-ra said.

Garnel didn't want to do it but seeing how he was being threatened and knowing Lion-o was in danger as well he had too.

Snarf made it to cat's lair and gave them the sword of omens and the claw shield and told them what happened.

They knew they had to help him.

The mutants took Garnel and laid waste to the wollo and bolkin villages. He saw the fear in their eyes. He was horrified by what he was doing.

_I'm a monster! _Garnel thought. He knew he had to keep up the attacks. He made back to the pyramid and saw Lion-o looking beaten from the mutant attack that brought him here. He also was hanging his head.

"Lion-o?" Garnel asked. "I wish won't have to be this way." He said.

Mum-Ra saw that Lion-o had an effect on Garnel and had to get rid of him.

The few days Garnel's life was attacking the innocent and battling the Thundercats who took care of him. It brought Garnel great trouble and pain.

Now Mum-Ra was sending in monsters and had Garnel lead them to attack the innocent third earthlings. He was even more horrified than before.

He saw Lion-o who was barely fed and lost some weight. Garnel looked up to Lion-o as a father figure. What he going to do he was acting like monster not because he wanted to, because he was forced too.

Mum-ra decided to execute Lion-o and get him out of the way.

Garnel saw Lion-o was about to be killed. He moved so fast he saved Lion-o before anyone could blink.

Lion-o looked into Garnel's eyes and he looked into his eyes. Garnel hugged him.

"I want to stop this," Garnel said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Lion-o heard Garnel's words and how sincere he was. "Okay let's fix this," Lion-o said.

They rushed out of the pyramid. Garnel grabbed his weapon and was now ready to help. He pulled the Thunderkittens out of a pit and helped Lynx-o from a snare he freed Bengali from a cage and untied Pumyra and Cheetara he unchained Tygra and Panthro and he freed Snarf and Snarfer.

"Good now let's go," Lion-o said.

They rushed to help the innocent creatures of Third earth. Garnel saw Hachiman in danger and ran over and saved him got him to safety. "Why are you doing this?" Hachiman asked.

"I know what I was doing wasn't right and being forced to do wrong made it worse and I want to prove I am not what I am made from." Garnel said.

"Well then let's not just stand here let's help the Thundercats." Hachiman said.

They ran into the fray and battle was just getting started. There were mutants, Lunataks and monsters every where and it was fierce battle. Garnel saw a bolkin in danger he ran over and fought the creature off and injured his shoulder in the process. "Run for cover," Garnel said. The bolkin did so and smiled at Garnel.

The battle was escalating. The Thundercats and Garnel were fighting to protect the innocent third earthers. Garnel saved many lives that day and getting more injured in the process. "Garnel you can't keep fighting you are badly injured." Bengali said.

"I must finish this because Mum-Ra used me for this and I want to stop it!" Garnel said.

Mum-Ra appeared and was looking furious. "Garnel fight the Thundercats and destroy them!" Mum-Ra said.

"NO!" Garnel said.

"I made you and you will do as I say!" Mum-Ra said.

"No you may have created me from Grune's essence but I am not him and I will never be him, I know who I am! I am Garnel a Thundercat!" Garnel shouted.

Mum-Ra growled and clenched his fist. "You will pay for your treachery prepare to meet your end!" Mum-Ra said.

Garnel was ready for it. "Garnel let's fight Mum-Ra together," Lion-o said.

"Alright let's do it," Garnel said.

The two Thundercats attacked Mum-Ra. Garnel managed to whack Mum-Ra and the mummy was knocked to the ground and Lion-o fire the cat's signal into the sky. Then Garnel fought of the rest of the monsters. Garnel then collapsed on the ground.

Mum-Ra retreated along with the mutants, Lunataks and the monsters.

Everyone gathered around him. Pumyra checked on him. "He's alive," Pumyra said.

Garnel was taken to cat's lair and his wounds were treated. He woke up in the infirmary.

"You are lucky to be alive," Pumyra said.

"We are very proud of you Garnel," Tygra said.

"Yes you proved yourself to be a true Thundercat and not the monster you could've been." Lion-o said.

"You should be proud of yourself too," Bengali said.

"I'm glad," Garnel said but still looked a little troubled.

"What's wrong?" Pumyra said.

"I'm afraid everyone on third earth will hate me except for all of you," Garnel said.

"I wouldn't say that," Panthro said.

"Why?" Garnel asked.

"Because you saved them and made up for what you did," Lynx-o said.

"You more than made up for it on the battlefield." Cheetara said.

"Yes and they are hailing you hero," Wilykit said.

"Me why? Did such terrible things I don't deserve it," Garnel said.

"True but you showed that you earned their forgiveness for will to give your life to protect them," Lion-o said.

Garnel finally managed to smile.

"Okay now get some rest Garnel," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Garnel said and went to sleep.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Garnel was resting and recovering from the battle that was against Mum-Ra, the mutants and the Lunataks. Many of the third earthers wished him to get well soon. He was happy to be accepted but he doubted much still.

Jaga decided he was going to try Garnel for what he did and find out what to do with him.

Garnel was soon well enough to walk around. Lion-o was glad too see this. Jaga appeared before Lion-o. "Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I am aware that Garnel was created from Grune's essence and what he had done," Jaga said.

"He more than made up for it Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Still I must try him and find out the best was to pass judgement on him. I will do it at sun down in the cat's jaws." Jaga said and disappeared.

Lion-o went to tell the others including Garnel.

"So Jaga is going to try and judge Garnel?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"But Garnel made up for it," Snarfer said.

"We know but Jaga says he must pay for the crimes he committed under Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"I deserve it, I think it's best for me be tried for Jaga and accept my fate," Garnel said.

"But Garnel," Wilykat said.

"There is no way of changing this Wilykat," Tygra said.

Once sun down came Garnel made it to the cat's jaws. Jaga appeared before him. "Garnel you are aware that I am here to try and judge you for your crimes under Mum-Ra," Jaga said.

"Yes Jaga, I am aware of it and accept it, I deserve it, even if Mum-Ra threaten me to do so and turned me into horrible monster from who I was created from," Garnel said.

Jaga saw in Garnel that he was being honest. "Garnel you have defend the people of third earth in the battle against Mum-Ra and his minions is that true?" Jaga asked.

"Yes, Jaga it's true, I wanted to make up for what I did and I know I couldn't change what I did, but make up for it. I wish I wasn't foolish enough to go with Mum-Ra in the first place when I was a vulnerable child feeling more lost in the world than anything." Garnel said. "It was a bad thing to do and I deserve what ever punishment you give me and think is fair." he said.

"I see," Jaga said. "Now why did you do all that and go through all this and this trial I am giving you?" he asked.

"Because when I saved Lion-o from Mum-Ra executing him I realized I made I horrible mistake and fighting along Lion-o and the other Thundercats made me realize who I was and I what I was, a Thundercat. I promise as long as I breathe, I will continued to protect the innocent, defenseless, the weak and all precious life wherever it may be," Garnel said.

Jaga was ready to pass the judgement on Garnel.

The other Thundercats had been waiting for sometime. The sword hummed to life. Lion-o grabbed and looked through it. "Lion-o I have passed my verdict and I want you to see something and talk to you about it." Jaga said through vision in the sword.

Lion-o went to the cat's jaws and saw Garnel once again a young cub. "Jaga what did you do?" Lion-o asked.

"I simply took what wasn't Garnel's to begin with the flashes of Grune and much more now, he is just an ordinary four year old saber tooth cat cub. I saw in his heart that he is good. Now he will lead a happy childhood." Jaga said.

"Will he remember anything that happened? Like the battle or Mum-Ra?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm afraid not, Garnel does remember a few things like you found him, but those other memories will be like dreams an that is what he'll think they are, when he get's older you must explain it to him," Jaga said. "Now he's a young Thunderian who needs a father, and that father is you Lion-o," he said.

"Me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes you, I sense deep in Garnel's heart he thought of you like his own father, and I sense in your heart you love him like a son. I know you and the Thundercats will raise him well," Jaga said.

Lion-o took the sleeping Garnel in his arms and went to meet the others.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

The other Thundercats saw Lion-o carrying in the sleeping Garnel. "Like he's a kid again," Wilykat said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"What happened?" Bengali asked.

"Jaga simply took what wasn't Garnel's everything that had to do with Grune and now he is an ordinary saber tooth four year old Thunderian," Lion-o said.

"Wow," Tygra said.

"Yes and Jaga decided I would be the one to raise him," Lion-o said.

"Why?" Wilykit asked.

"Because he said Garnel and I looked to each other as family. Garnel saw me like a father and I saw him like a son, so now I'm his adoptive father," Lion-o said.

"Well he will have some good teachers," Panthro said.

"Yes he sure will," Tygra said.

"Will he remember all that happened?" Snarfer asked.

"Jaga told me somethings he will remember like a memory like when I found him and we took him in and the rest of those memories like save the people of third earth will be just a dream to him." Lion-o said.

"But why?" Wilykat said.

"It's for the best," Pumyra said.

"Yes those memories might traumatize a child," Lynx-o said.

"Jaga said once Garnel is old enough to understand he should be told the truth," Lion-o said.

"That makes sense," Tygra said.

"Well for now let's enjoy him being a child and watch him enjoy his childhood." Lynx-o said.

"Yes I hope to give him the childhood I missed out on when we arrived on Third earth because when we landed here I was a man," Lion-o said.

"Yes, well you have become more like a man than you'll ever know." Panthro said.

Lion-o tucked Garnel in bed and kissed his forehead.

The next morning Garnel woke up. "Good morning Garnel," Lion-o said.

"Morning daddy," Garnel said.

Lion-o managed to smile being called that was easy to get use too.

"Morning kiddo," Panthro said.

"Morning uncle Panthro," Garnel said.

Panthro smiled and patted Garnel's head. "Little tyke," Panthro said.

"Good morning Garnel," Cheetara said.

"Morning Auntie Cheetara," Garnel said.

"Aren't you sweet," Cheetara said with a smile.

It seemed Garnel had taken to calling the other Thundercats his uncles and aunts and Lion-o his father very quickly.

Lion-o explained to the people and creatures of third earth what happened. They had to understand not to bring it up when around Garnel.

Garnel now was going to have a happy childhood. He hugged Lion-o and smiled.

The end.


End file.
